The present invention relates to a knockdown hand bell which can be hung in a car or on a pet as a decorative article. The casings of the hand bell are replaceable as desired to form various types of hand bells.
There are various kings of car-used decorative articles which are commercially available. For example, hand bells are often hung in a car to achieve a decorative effect. However, the existent hand bells have some shortcomings as follows:
1. The conventional hand bell is made as an integral body. When a user desires to replace the hand bell, it is necessary to buy another one. This is not economical.
2. The conventional hand bells have substantially identical appearance without novelty.
3. The conventional hand bell is composed of two casings and a ham body. When assembled, the ham body is first placed into the casings and then the casings are adhered to each other.
Such procedure is time-consuming and laborious.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a knockdown hand bell which can be hung in a car or on a pet as a decorative article. The casings of the hand bell have different patterns and can be replaced as desired to form various appearances of hand bells.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above knockdown hand bell which is freely replaceably assembled to vary the appearance so that the money for buying another hand bell is saved.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above knockdown hand bell the components of which can be DIY assembled.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: